


orpheus, are you listening?

by onegaymore



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, this is not a fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegaymore/pseuds/onegaymore
Summary: The only fault Eurydice could find in her poet was his unfortunate tendency to not listen.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	orpheus, are you listening?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first hadestown fic!! its very short, as i am very tired.
> 
> enjoy :)

The only problem with Orpheus, when Eurydice really thought about it, was his unfortunate tendency to not listen.

Throughout the winter, he'd been too wrapped up in his melodies to notice that they were starving. It was endearing to start with, but there came a point where she would have just liked a bit of support. Maybe some help looking for firewood every now and again. Nothing huge.

~

But he hadn't listened when she asked for help. That was what she liked about Hades; he'd heard her complaints, and offered her a solution. She called her poet's name out as she went, a last vain hope that he'd heard her.

~

In the underworld, nobody heard her. Not the workers, their once familiar faces blinded by the neon lights, deafened by the sound of hammers crashing onto rocks. Not the fates, floating around spreading doubt in Eurydice's strong heart. Not Persephone, drowned in a river of wine. Eurydice was finally alone.

~

In the end, it was his inability to listen that doomed her. She sang, expecting him to call back to her with his achingly familiar la la la. But instead of his voice she got his eyes. Instead of a trusting response to her hopeful question, she got doubt and fear. Instead of a lifetime with the man she loved, she was doomed to rot in the underworld forever, while her poet wandered the empty world above, all alone.

~

If only he’d listened.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
